Transmission lines provide transmission of signals between circuits and circuit components at communication frequencies, such as radio frequencies (RF). Circuit components may have different positions and/or orientations in a circuit package or assembly of circuits. In order to provide continuous transmission lines between circuit components, then, it may be necessary to change the way that a transmission line is configured.